Xavier Borious
Born on Abadius 5th 5021 to a Rich family that seem like the perfect family from the outside. He had Two Older brothers at the time who were arrogant and thought they owned the world Aidan and Terrance. Growing up his brothers acted superior but lack the thought process needed to prove it. But at the opposite side at a young age he showed impressive wits and learning skills, quickly adapting and understanding anything shown to him, at the age of 4 he had a tutor teaching him things for 8 year olds. His Parents were "Proud" of their trophy child and his brothers were jealous but he felt nothing to it till he was at the age of Seven when he found a interest. Which just lead down his path to his life decisions. As he grew up he learned he liked seeing things in pain at first he would just watch but soon he started taking action, which only grew since no one paid attention to him and his brothers just tried to bully him but always gave up. Once he turned twelve he had begun killing things for amusement it always made him feel better and put a wicked grin on his face but it wasn't enough. Over timed he weighed his option watching carefully and planned out the perfect Crime, to never be found as his own 18th birthday present. He had taken interest in the military as a way to hide his cruelty and at eighteen he would join as a new recruit but he had bigger plans first. Being rich meant his parents loved vacations and he got them to take the entire family out to a nice cabin in the woods that was deemed safe territory for them which began his plan. On his 18th birthday they went to the woods and had a fun time enjoying themselves his brothers proud because they prodigy wants nothing to do with the family business everyone was happily Corrupt. As the night went on everyone went to bed in a very deep sleep only to wake to pain as Xavier had finally enacted his truest desire to make them all suffer, for three days he made them scream and admit to their Crimes, their corruption bore truth only to him. Once he was done and they were barely alive he set the building on fire laughing as he heard their screams wind into the night and making it look like he barely survived. He got away and blamed it on Sub-Humans making good use of the racism. After healing for a month from his injuries he created for the story he joined the military quickly showing his aptitude in different skills till he got assigned to his squad which acted as a capture team and interrogation to find new settlements. They acted in secret and didn't exist as they went around morale rules and the entire team were united in the desire to make sub-humans suffer. Through his Brothers in arms he became a Purifier and loved it, indulging in his desire constantly and killing without remorse, after all who cares about Animals. which lead him down a darker path a drug they used to enjoy themselves, he indulged and it made every moment better but the problem was how addictive it was there was no fighting it off and he found himself bound to it. But even the most beautiful stores come to a end as after years of bonding and building trust, Hell Day happened, it was disgusting to him as he loved to kill and make others suffer but this took it away, they didn't even have the sport of the challenge in it. That day changed everything as it happened his team was to bring in any survivors to experiment on and after two trips his third is where he snapped, he couldn't stand it but he knew running wasn't a choice his brothers would never allow it, so when he found a survivor begging for help he made a deal. Like a pact with the devil he carried through and saved her by killing his brothers before they could act on him, and ripping the badge on his armor off the Mark of a Purifier. She held up her side and lead him to a new home Haven. In haven he had issues getting in before finally convincing the guards there how helpful he can be, he got information for them fromm anyone they wanted, a target was a target no payment just permission to live. Soon he took out a drug ring and took over the hole in the wall they used as his home where he worked on his gear and sealed his past away in a advanced box, on it the words "The flames of the Past Still Burn Bright Embers" Written in Draconic. OVer time no one really trusted him but he became tolerated, but soon he found someone to be close to. Maybe this will prosper into a true Love, or it will crumble away in the sins of the Past.